This Love Makes A Little Sense
by TwilightedTribute
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are mortal enimies. They used to be best friends; what happened? How will their friendship rekindle? Will it turn into something else? What secrets lie in the ashes of a burnt friendship? *collaboration with: marisa123*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first ever Hunger Games fanfiction! I am lucky enough to be collaborating with the best author in this archive- marisa123 (honestly, if you haven't read and enjoyed her stories, you 're missing out!)! So, yea, I'm not stealing her story…we're writing it together :D **

I sigh as I walk into history class.

Another Monday. Another day of school. Another 8 hours I could be spending out in the wilderness providing for my family.

I really don't see the point of this.

I enter the class, late. Everyone turns to stare at me as I walk in. Mr. Greene just ignores me and continues to read out of the shabby history book he holds in his hands.

Keeping my eyes on the back wall, I make my way to my seat.

Until of course, I fall face first onto the hard floor. Everyone turns- smirking- to look at my figure sprawled on the ground. I groan and look up, instantly faced by a pair of sea-blue eyes.

Peeta freaking Mellark just tripped me.

He's slumped in his seat, tapping his pen against the wooden desk. He snickers as he pulls his leg back, putting on his most innocent baby face as Mr. Greene looks up.

"Miss Everdeen? Are you alright?" Mr. Greene questions with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Miss. Everdeen, is your mental state okay?" Peeta whispers under his breath. All his friends within hearing range silently laugh.

I get up and flash a fake smile in the teacher's direction, "Just peechy, Mr. Greene." And make my way to the back of the class to sit with Madge.

Peeta and his friends continue laughing silently and look over in my direction ever so often. He also laughs (about me, I presume) with Lily Cruise, the sweet shop owners daughter.

Flirt.

Stupid Peeta Mellark and his friends. Stupid 'popular' people. I can't believe I was friends with that-that... that _thing_! Look at him... smooth talking the girls. I remember when he used to be decent, nice even! Well, he _is_ nice. Just not to me... I don't get it! He was like my brother. Okay, not my brother... that sounds..._wrong_...I mean, it's wrong to feel like that about your brother. Wait, feel what? Stupid Peeta...

As I sit down at my desk, Madge nudges me.

"What?" I hiss. Madge is one of my best friends, but right now I'm not in the mood. I'm never in the mood when Dough Boy is one of the first people I see in the morning.

Magde raises her eyebrows, "What happened? Why did you fall? You never fall!"

I roll my eyes, "I do when dough boy trips me."

Madge bites back a smile, "Oh-kay. Honestly, I just think he's in love with you."

I glare at her. This isn't the first time she's said that.

Her eyebrows raise under my glare, "Okay, I'm wrong."

I roll my eyes again and look away. The period passes really slow with Peeta Mellark occasionally turning to look at me- always with a smirk playing on his lips- and me shooting him with death glares.

He tripped me in class. Dough boy will pay.

When the bell finally rings I run out of class, not even bothering to wait for Madge.

I run to my locker, but as I approach it, I see it's too late. He's already there, leaning right in front of it.

I grind my teeth together and step forward, "Get out of my way, Peeta," I snarl.

He grins and taps a finger against his chin, pretending to think about it, "Hmm..." he starts, "Nope, I don't think I will."

I narrow my eyes, "Move, Dough Boy. Now."

He looks at me, still smirking, "No."

"Let me remind you," I start, taking a step forward, "I know how to use a bow and arrow."

He raises an eyebrow, "So?"

"So, I suggest you move before I go grab them."

He takes a step closer now, leering down at me, "You have no idea what I can do, Everdeen."

I smirk now, "So what exactly is that? What are you going to do, frost me to death? Or maybe you'll pelt me with rolls and cookies? Face it, Dough Boy, you got nothing on me."

He just rolls his eyes and walks away.

Jerk.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading! Please leave your feedback, it means so much! Love you guys(:**

**-princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N THANK YOU:D 9 reviews for chapter 1! Are you guys for real? I have so many people to thank; LeslieMellark, PeetaMllark'sKatniss, purpleninjaz, forever-mine97 (I just love this girl:P), TheSarahStar (Love her too:D), PeetaLoverxD, marisa123 (co-writer-ness(;), lolyy and Ninasa1122 (awesomeness)**

**I hope you guys all love this :D **

**Chapter 2**

After Peeta leaves, I grab my books for English and begin to make my way to the 3rd floor where my class is located.

On the way to class, I bump into Delly Cartwright.

She smiles at me, "Hi Katniss!"

I give her a little fake smile before walking around her.

_He left me for that._

I quickly shake my head. I can't have my mind wandering back.

I enter the class and quickly sit down at the front next to another Seam girl. While I wait for my teacher to come in and begin the lesson, I doodle on my notepad, not paying any attention to anyone.

After a while, Peeta also walks in with his blonde-haired, blue-eyed friends. They all smirk at me. I roll my eyes as one of the boys pretends to fall on the floor like I did this morning; the kids in the class laugh.

Soon, the teacher- overly bubbly Ms. McNeil- walks in.

She gets everyone to sit properly and not talk. Then she bounces on the balls of her feet and smiles at us "Great news, kids!" she says, smiling. "In the next two months, we're going to be working on a very old book!" She reaches for a book on her desk and holds it up, "Romeo and Juliet! It's romantic and beautiful and amazing!"

As soon as she says the word 'romantic' all the boys groan in disappointment.

Ignoring them, she puts the book down and clasps her hands together, "And_ this_ year, for the first time ever, this class will be putting on the Romeo and Juliet play for all of District 12!" She's beaming.

Kids groan and sigh and whine. I feel like slapping her.

Ms. McNeil holds up her hands to silence us, "Everyone is doing this!" she yells, "This book is about two rivaling families and their children that fall in love! The most famous star-crossed lovers! I have already picked who's going to play who!"

Everyone whispers around the class; they're all wondering what roll they got. I just roll my eyes and continue doodling on my notepad. I probably got the roll of an extra, or a tree, or a branch on a tree. If I'm lucky, I won't get a roll at all; I hope she forgot about me.

Ms. McNeil continues, "You will have to stay after school every day, depending on how large your roll is, to rehearse."

"Get it over with!" a boy groans.

One of Peeta's friends, I assume.

Ms. McNeil crosses her arms, "That is no way to treat your teacher," she scolds. When she gets no reply from him, she drops her arms, "Anyway, I would like to inform you on who is playing who…" She grins as she walks behind her desk, sitting on her chair. "Let's see…" she says, flipping through some papers. "I'll go in order from those who have the least lines, to those who have the most lines."

We all impatiently sit as she first lists the lucky ones; the ones that get one or two lines at the most, to the poor, unfortunate souls that get all the lines. At first, I pay no attention, thinking I'll be one of the first to be called.

When I'm not, though, I begin to get more anxious. I tap my pen on my desk when people are being assigned to the family members- also known as the supporting characters.

"The nurse," Ms. McNeil says, her eyes scanning the paper, "goes to Delly!"

The grip on my pen tightens at the thought of having to rehearse with her. I miss one of the characters Ms. McNeil listed in the mist of my anger, but I don't think it was that important.

"Friar Lawrence," she continues, "goes to Pierce." I scoff as Peeta Mellark's best friend cheers for himself. "And Juliet," she grins.

_Wait, Juliet? Isn't that the most important girl? Wouldn't she have the most lines? Where do I fit into this? Wait… Oh, please tell me my teacher forgot about me…_

"goes to Katniss!"

_Dammit._

I hear a few snickers from the back of the classroom, along with whispers. No one really says much, because they're all waiting for who's going to be Romeo.

"Romeo," she says slowly, "goes to," she watches me as the worst word possible leaves her mouth, "Peeta."

My head whips around, facing the back of the classroom. I immediately lock eyes with _him; _he looks pissed. His nostrils flare as he stands up, I doing the same.

"I object!" we both say at the same time.

Ms. McNeil rolls her eyes, "You can't _object._"

Peeta glares at her, "I refuse to work with _her_!" he says pointing to me.

I narrow my eyes at him, "And I refuse to work with _him_!" I say pointing to him.

"Cat fight!" Pierce meows.

"Shut up!" I hiss.

Ms. McNeil stands up, throwing her papers on her desk, "Settle down!" she screeches. "Peeta, Katniss, the whole point of this project is to teach everyone how to get along!"

"The last person I want to get along with is her," Peeta mutters.

I scoff, "You're not exactly the man of my freaking dreams, Peeta."

Pierce laughes at my statement.

Peeta glares at him- effectively shutting his trap- before turning back to me, "I don't-" but he is cut off by our English teacher.

"Want to hear another _word_ out of you two!" she says, ending Peeta's unfinished sentence, "Now sit _down_! You'd think I was asking you to walk all the way to the _Capitol_ on hot coals!"

Pierce guffaws at that, "Its _worse_! My sister's read that book or whatever and she said that Romeo and Juliet _kiss_!" Then he erupted into a fit of fairly girly giggles.

"_No_!" Me and Peeta yell.

Ms. McNiel sighs and puts her head in her hands. Then she rests her chin on her folded palms while giving Pierce the evil eye.

Pierce just laughs, "Peeta and Katniss sitting in a tree, _k-i-s-s-i-n-g_," he mutters under his breath.

"At least I'm not an old guy," Peeta growles towards him.

Pierce's blond eyebrows shoot up, "You wanna go, bread boy?"

"Pierce, I think you've caused enough stress for the day," Ms. McNeil says to him.

He just rolls his eyes, a light smirk never leaving his face.

"Peeta, Katniss, sit _down_. _Now_!" Ms. McNeil yells.

We slowly sit down, still glaring at her.

_No way in __**hell**__ would I...kiss...__**Peeta**__! Why __**me**__? Why _**him**_?_

_Well damn this all to hell._

**A/N I so hope you liked it(: Thanks for reading! And leave your feedback!**

**-princess**


End file.
